


Progress

by IntrovertedHappiness



Series: TAZ November Celebration [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Humor, Talking, p l a t o n i c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Lucretia gets invited to dinner.
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia & Merle Highchurch
Series: TAZ November Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Progress

Being pulled into Parley was a uniquely odd sensation that Lucretia had never felt before. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t present either. Like a stiff breeze went right through her chest, cold and unexpected, and then suddenly warm. Before she had even put together what happened, she was sitting in the Starblaster’s lounge. Merle sat on the seat next to her, pouring himself a cup of dark liquid.

Lucretia blinked, panic seizing her throat. The only thing that stopped her from breaking down right then and there is that the air felt... different. There was less... realness to it, if that made any sense. It was like she was dreaming, pretending to be here.

“Welcome to Parley, Lucretia,” Merle said and she jumped even though she knew he was there. “Want a cuppa?”

“What?” Lucretia croaked out. “I- what?”

“Hot chocolate!” Merle said brightly, putting one in her hands. “John only had water, so I’m just as surprised as you are. Though, John never came to the Starblaster for Parley so who’s ta say, huh?”

The cup felt warm in her hands. Lucretia shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

“Why did you call me here, Merle?” Lucretia asked. She winced internally- her _Madam Director_ voice tended to come out when she was scared now, which wasn’t something she particularly liked but it had grown that way over the course of her years alone.

“Oh, y’know, I just missed ya,” Merle said and Lucretia felt a stabbing sense of guilt overrun her. “And, uh. I’m not tryin’ ta make you nervous or anything, but I got a message for ya. Tried several times to come visit you at work but always ended up gettin’ turned away. But that’s the busy life of a women on the moon, huh?”

“I’m- I’m sorry about that, Merle,” Lucretia said, honestly. “If I had known-”

“But ya didn’t know, so it’s not somethin’ you need to make a big deal outta!” Merle said. “Anyway, I’ve got ya now. Was actually comin’ to ask you over for dinner at my place. Everyone’s comin, y’know? I’ll be just like-” Merle patted the couch they were seated on. “Just like this ol’ place!”

“Everyone?” Lucretia asked quietly, looking down at her cup. “Like... everyone, everyone?”

“Uh-huh,” Merle said. He set down his cup and counted on his fingers. “Me, Mags, Cap’n’port, Lup, _Taako_ , n’ Barry. That’s all of us, right? Why am I only holding up six- _oh_! You, of course. Duh!”

Merle waggled seven fingers in her face. Lucretia swallowed a mouth full of drink tightly. It was hot chocolate- Taako’s hot chocolate, the one he first made on the Starblaster. 

“Am I really... going to be welcome there, Merle?” Lucretia said hesitantly. “Not to be rude, but I don’t think having me and... a few others in the same room would be appreciated.”

She went over the list in her head again. Magnus and Merle, sure, that’s fine. Lup had interacted with her since The Day, so they’d probably be okay. Barry was... cordial, at least. He was obviously trying his best after everything she had done. Taako and Davenport hadn’t _spoken_ to her, formal or no. She didn’t blame them. She didn’t want to upset them by being there.

“Actually,” Merle said lightly. “Dav requested you come.”

“Did he?” Lucretia asked before she could stop herself.

“Oh, yeah!” Merle said. “I know he and you had it rough for a bit there, but, y’know. At least he’s askin’!”

“And Taako?” Lucretia asked selfishly. “Did he say anything.”

“Uhm,” Merle said, scratching the back of his head. “Well, Taako’s being... Taako. But he’s open to you comin’, at the very least. You can’t force people to mend relationships when they’re not done accepting and healing from what happened. We’re not gonna- and I’m sure you’re not gonna- force him to be best buds with you again. But I think if he’s ready to be near ya, when, last I heard, he didn’t wanna be within a hundred miles of ya? I think that’s progress.”

“Progress,” Lucretia echoed, quietly, almost unbelieving. She sipped the hot chocolate and it put a pleasant warmth in her chest. 

And if Merle could see how venerable this moment was to her, then he didn’t comment. He simply waved his hand and a stack of cards appeared on the table.

“Old maid?” Merle asked. “Thought it’d be fitting since we’re both old as shit.”

She nearly choked on her drink laughing.

 _Progress_.

**Author's Note:**

> Taz NC, u know the drill. comments and kudos are always nice!! feel free to check me out @ barry-j-blupjeans on tumblr :O!!! (I'm so sorry I still don't know how to tag things rippp)


End file.
